Wenn ein Herz blutet
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Nach Voldemorts Sturz, geht auch das Leben von Lucius Malfoy weiter... aber ist er wirklich so stark wie es scheint? Slash!


Wenn ein Herz blutet . ***** by Toyo Malloy ***  
  
Lucius Malfoy verließ mit meinem kalten Lächeln den Gerichtssaal. Hinter ihm wuselten die Reporter vom Tagespropheten, schrieen ihn mit ihren Fragen an und hielten ihm ihre magischen Aufnahmegeräte unter die Nase. Er blickte sie eiskalt an und ihre Fragen verstummten, als hätten sie ihre Stimmen verloren. Sie wichen vor ihm zurück.  
  
"Wenn sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, dann stellen sie diese doch bitte meinem Rechtsanwalt. Sie sehen doch, dass ein Mann meiner Stellung besseres zu tun hat, als sich mit solchen Sachen zu beschäftigen." Er wand sich von ihnen ab und ging weiter. Das kalte Lächeln zierte wieder seine Lippen. Er hatte jetzt bei weiterem besseres zu tun, als sich mit diesem Pack zu beschäftigen, sein Sieg war noch nicht voll ausgekostet.  
  
Lucius wanderte die ihm vertrauten Gänge des Ministeriums entlang, bis er in die große Eingangshalle kam. Sie war gefüllt mit Hexen und Zauberern, einige davon Reporter, wie die, die er gerade verjagt hatte, andere Schaulustig, die gekommen waren um sich dieses inszenierte Spektakel anzusehen, wiederum andere Beamte vieler verschiedener Abteilungen, die mit dem Fall zu tun hatten. Lucius sah dem Treiben, oben von der Treppe aus zu. Es amüsierte ihn sehr.  
  
Plötzlich wurden die Stimmen in der Halle lauter. Eine der Türen öffnete sich und Harry Potter, gefolgt von Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, dem Schlammblut Granger und den Weasleys, trat hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Sie wurden sofort von den Reportern umzingelt und mit Fragen bombardiert. Die kleine Gruppe wurde fast von der Menge erdrückt und Lucius konnte sich kaum ein Lachen verkneifen.  
  
Lucius beobachtete amüsiert wie Potter und seine Gefolgsleute, sich mühsam einen Weg durch Menschmasse, Richtung Ausgang bahnten. Als sie dann endlich zwischen den Türen des großen Eingangsportals standen, wandte sich Dumbledore, der alte Spinner noch einmal der Menge zu und sprach. Lucius konnte vor hier aus nicht hören was er sagte, aber er war sich sicher es war wie üblich uninteressant.  
  
Doch da . mit einem Mal fühlte Lucius Augen auf sich, die ihn feindlich anstarrten. Er blickte in die saphirgrünen Augen Harrys, die ihn mit Hass ansahen. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde größer. Er hob die Hand und winkte Harry freundlich zu. Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich, dann blickte er weg. Das war wohl der nächste Triumph dieses Tages dachte Lucius und ging weiter den Gang entlang.  
  
Bald kam er an eine große Eichentür, die kunstvoll mit alten Runen, die in feinster Handarbeit in das Holz geschnitzt verziert waren. Auf einem großen Schild stand in goldenen Buchstaben 'Arthur Weasley Zaubereiminister'. Lucius schmunzelte. Sie hatten also schon Zeit gehabt das Schild zu ändern. Er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie war verschlossen.  
  
Er zückte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seinen Designerumhangs und murmelte "Alohomora" doch nichts geschah. Sie hatte also schon dazugelernt. Wieder schwang Lucius seinen Zauberstab und murmelte dabei zwei Worte aus einer längst vergessen Sprache. Das Türschloss leuchtete einen Moment Rot, bevor die Tür dann leise aufsprang. Lucius ging in das Büro des Zaubereiministers und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
  
*******  
  
Als Arthur Weasley den Gang zu seinem Büro entlanglief, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Ihr Sieg gegen Voldemort hatte heute einen Schlag versetzt bekommen. Wie sagt man so schön, ein bittersüßer Sieg dachte sich Arthur, als er vor der Tür zu seinem Büro stand. Er sagte das Passwort "Phönixorden" um einzutreten, doch nichts geschah. Verdutzt sah er auf die Tür. Er sagte noch einmal das Passwort, doch es geschah wieder nichts. Verärgert schlug er mit der flachen Hand gegen die Tür und zu seiner großen Verwunderung sprang diese mit einem mal auf. Plötzlich hörte er aus dem inneren seines Büros eine Stimme:  
  
"Versuchs erst gar nicht mit dem Passwort, die Tür ist schon lange offen."  
  
Als er die ihm vertraute Stimme hörte stürzte er sofort in das Büro.  
  
"Was machst du hier drin Malfoy? Und wie bist du hier hereingekommen?" Arthur sah auf die schlanke Gestalt von Lucius Malfoy, die in jugendlicher Anmut auf seinem Schreibtisch saß. Unter dem Designerumhang, den Lucius aufgeknöpft hatte, trug er zu Arthurs Erstaunen Muggleklamotten. Ein enges schwarzes Shirt und eine enge schwarze Jeans betonten seinen Gutgebauten Körper. Das für einen Malfoy typische weißblonde Haar hin ihm über die Augen, in der einen Hand eine Zigarette haltend und die Beine weit gespreizt, vermittelte Lucius leicht den Anblick eines teuren Callboys. Trotz seines Alters wirkte sein Gesicht jung.  
  
"Hallo Weasley. Ich hoffe dir gefällte dein neuer Job, als Oberhaupt von Versagern. Doch warte . das bist du ja schon von zu Hause gewöhnt." Lucius kicherte. Arthur griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch bevor er auch nur einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, hörte er wie Lucius mit gelangweilter Stimme sagte: "Expeliarmus".  
  
Sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und landete bei Lucius, der ihn geschickt fing.  
  
"Eingerostet, was?" spottete Lucius und legte Arthurs Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch. "Doch nun zu wichtigeren Dingen." Lucius zog an seiner Zigarette und blies den weißen Rauch aus, dabei hatte er die Augen leicht geschlossen.  
  
"Mach es kurz. Und dann verschwinde!" sagte der Zaubereiminister mit hasserfüllter Stimme.  
  
"Keine Angst. Ich verbringe auch nur sehr ungern Zeit mit dir. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich hoffe, dass wir in Zukunft gut zusammenarbeiten werden. Auch wenn wir uns nicht gerade mögen." Lucius lächelte.  
  
"Soll das ein Witz sein." Arthur sah den blonden Mann entgeistert an.  
  
"Wieso? Die Malfoy haben immer eng mit den Zaubereiministern zusammengearbeitet. Warum sollte ich das jetzt anders halten?"  
  
"Du bist ein Todesser. Ich werde nie mit dir zusammenarbeiten." Lucius Blick verfinsterte sich. Seine eisblauen Augen funkelten böse.  
  
"Warst du bei dem Prozess ebengerade nur körperlich anwesend? Das Schwurgericht hat mich von allen Klagen freigesprochen."  
  
"Und ich verstehe immer noch nicht wie du das geschafft hast. Sie haben dir Veritaserum gegeben. Bei all deinen Verbrechen hätte dir der Kuss des Dementors sicher sein müssen." Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, Lucius schmunzelte.  
  
"Das beweist doch nur meine Unschuld und die Tatsache, dass ich ein Opfer bin."  
  
"Du bist genauso unschuldig wie Du-weist-schon-wer es gewesen ist. Askaban wäre noch zu gut für dich." Schrie Arthur.  
  
"Bitte bitte. Vergleiche mich nicht Voldie. Er war schließlich der Böse." Lucius musste grinsen, als er Arthurs verwirrtes Gesicht sah, als er den Namen seines alten Meisters so aussprach. "Naja, jedenfalls wirst du von mir hören . schließlich gehört mir ja fast der ganze Laden." Er fing an seine Umhang zuzuknöpfen und richtete seine Haare, die Zigarettekippe schnickte er achtlos auf den Fußboden.  
  
Arthur wusste leider wie recht Malfoy mit dem hatte was er gesagt hatte. Das Ministerium gehörte wirklich fast ihm. Lucius Malfoy war die einer der größten Geldquellen hinter dem Ministerium. Es war nicht auszudenken was passieren würde, wenn er sie nicht mehr Finanziell unterstützten würde. Doch Arthur wollte Lucius wehtun, irgendwie, und irgendwo musste auch dieser Mann eine schwache Stelle haben. Als Lucius an ihm vorbei ging grinst Arthur und sagte:  
  
"Wenigstens hat dein Sohn gesehen was du für ein Dämon bist! Muss dich ja ziemlich ärgern, dass er im Endeffekt auf unserer Seite stand . auf Harrys Seite. Ich hätte gerne dein blödes Gesicht gesehen, als du herausgefunden hast, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Das muss deine größte Niederlage gewesen sein: Harry Potter stahl die Liebe und die Treue deines geliebten Sohnes, deines Erben. Vielleicht kannst du dir ja einen neuen Erben machen, wenn du dich anstrengst." Arthur grinst. Doch es verging ihm, als er sah wie Lucius anfing zu lachen. Er krümmte sich unter seinem Gelächter und seine Hände wischten die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Als Lucius sich wieder beruhigt hatte sprach er:  
  
"Oh Merlin, Arthur! Du hast wirklich von Malfoy-Clan keine Ahnung. Was Draco betrifft: Er liebt mich und er glaubt mehr als andere and das Gute in mir, dass zwar auch Vorhanden ist, aber die meiste Zeit . nun ja, nicht die Oberhand hat. Ich habe nie von Draco verlang der dunklen Seite beizutreten, niemals. Und was seine Beziehung mit Potter betrifft . ich könnte nicht stolzer auf meinen Sohn sein!" Arthur schaute ihn erschrocken an. "Schau nicht so. Es ist wahr. Wir Malfoys sind von edlem Geblüt und nicht jeder hat das Recht als gleichgestellter Lebenspartner an unserer Seite zu sein. Es wird von uns verlang, dass wir uns einen Lebengefährten erwählen der unserer würdig ist. Und wer wäre würdiger für meinen Draco, als Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, der Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords und Erbe der Griffindor. Er ist einfach perfekt. Mein kleiner Drachen hat einen guten Geschmack." Lucius kicherte. "Und du glaubst ja gar nicht wie dankbar ich meine zukünftigen Schwiegersohn bin, dass er den alten Herren aus dem Weg geräumt hat."  
  
Arthur schüttelte nur noch den Kopf. Lucius nickte lächelnd.  
  
"Jaja, du hast schon nen schweren Job! Grüß mir die Familie!" und mir diesen Worten, verschwand Lucius Malfoy durch die Tür.  
  
Kann man diesen Mann denn mit gar nichts brechen .  
  
*******  
  
Als Lucius durch die Tür von Malfoy-Manor trat, kam seine Frau Narcissa auf ihn zu gerannt und umarmte ihn. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und schluchzte.  
  
"Ohh, Lucius. Ich habe es gerade erfahren . Ich bin ja so glücklich!" Lucius sah angewidert auf sie herab und stieß sie dann von sich. Narcissa fand gerade noch das Gleichgewicht.  
  
"Lucius . Ich ."  
  
"Du sollst mich doch nicht anfassen. Das hab ich dir schon oft genug gesagt!! Geh wieder zurück und vögel mit dem Gärtner rum." Lucius Stimme war hasserfüllt.  
  
"Du Schwein." Zischte Narcissa. "Ich frage mich manchmal warum ich mir überhaupt noch die Mühe mache. Dieses Haus ist verrückt und du bist der größte aller Narren Lucius. Glaubst du ich weiß nicht was du machst jedes Mal, wenn du Snape in Hogwarts besucht? Ich müsste mich eigentlich schon übergeben, wenn ich dich nur anfasse. Perverses Schwein . und dein Sohn ist keinen Deut besser als du!" kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, hatte Lucius auch schon ausgeholt. Er schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht, so dass sie zu Boden fiel.  
  
"Du Bastrad."  
  
"Beleidige noch einmal meinen Sohn, Severus oder mich und du wirst hier schneller verschwinden als dir lieb ist!" zischte Lucius.  
  
"Ich hätte dieses Irrenhaus schon längst verlassen sollen!" schrie die Frau am Boden. Das Blut tropfte von ihrer Lippe.  
  
"Du glaubst ja gar nicht was für einen Gefallen du mir getan hättest, wenn du schon längst gegangen wärst. Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich dich hier überhaupt noch dulde, ist die Tatsache, dass du die Mutter meines Sohnes bist ." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zur Treppe um und verschwand in den ersten Stock, in dem sein Arbeitszimmer lag.  
  
Um die wütende Frau am Boden tummelten sich nun ein paar Hauselfen, die versuchten ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie stieß sie alle zurück und schrie:  
  
"Verschwindet. Fasst mich nicht an!"  
  
*******  
  
Lucius vergrub sich mit Arbeit. Er hatte nach der Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Frau auf nichts mehr Lust. Er bekam trotzdem heute noch zwei Besuche. Der erste war von seinem Anwalt, der ihm die Vorlage seiner Aussage für die morgige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vorlegte, die Lucius kurz überflog, an einigen Stellen verbesserte und dann unterschrieb.  
  
Der zweite Besuch war von Dumbledore gewesen. Der alte Narr war tatsächlich gekommen um ihm noch mal ins Gewissen zu reden.  
  
"Ich hoffe du schätzt diese zweite Chance, die man dir gegeben hat Lucius, und ." bla bla bla bla. Merlin ich glaub ich schlafe gleich ein! Lucius war gelangweilt. Nach dem Dumbledore endlich all seine Moralpredigten gehalten hatte, sagte Lucius ruhig:  
  
"Warum bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen Dumbledore? Das alles hast du mir schon einmal gesagt! Und ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass es mich langweilt Sachen zweimal zu hören!" Lucius massierte seine Schläfen.  
  
"Du musst verstehen Lucius, dass ich sichergehen muss, ob du nicht gefährlich für uns bist! Denn wenn ." Albus brach ab.  
  
"Droh mir nicht Dumbledore. Du weist zu was ich fähig bin und ein Malfoy lässt sich von niemandem drohen. Du weißt, dass ich Potter dafür dankbar bin Voldemort aus dem Weg geschafft zu haben. Er wurde mir ein Dorn im Auge . Ich habe dir auch geholfen und euch allen mindestens zweimal das Leben gerettet. Und du weißt das ich nichts tun werde was Draco verletzten würde. Trotzdem werde ich mich vor keinem beugen!" Albus schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.  
  
"Hauptsache du weißt was das Gesetzt von dir verlangt!! Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, sei dir dessen sicher." Albus Dumbledores Augen glänzten gefährlich über den Rand der halbmondförmigen Brillengläser.  
  
So endete ihr Gespräch. Lucius' Magen verkrampfte sich.  
  
*******  
  
Als es Abend wurde beendete Lucius die Arbeit an seinen Akten. Er atmete tief durch und füllte noch mal sein Glas mit Kürbissaft. Er seufzte.  
  
Dann erschien, mit einem Plopp, eine Hauselfe vor seinem Schreibtisch. Lucius blickte sie genervt an.  
  
"Was ist los Kimy? Ich hatte doch gesagt ich will nicht gestört werden!" Die Elfe verbeugte sich mehrfach.  
  
"Kimy nur hier ist, um Master Malfoy zu sagen Master Draco warten unten auf euch. Master Draco sich gerne mit Mater Malfoy unterhalten will. Was soll Kimy ausrichten?"  
  
"Sag ihm ich erwarte ihn hier." Lucius lächelte. Es freute sich, dass sein Sohn hier war um ihn zu besuchen. Dann merkte er dass die Elfe immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.  
  
"Ist noch etwas Kimy?" fragte Lucius genervt, er wollte so schnell wie möglich seinen Sohn sehen.  
  
"Kimy Master Malfoy sagen muss, Harry Potter ist unten zusammen mit Master Draco. Master Draco wollen kommen mit ihm zu Master Malfoy. Wollen das Master Malfoy auch?" Die Hauselfe versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter der alten Tischdecke, die sie als Kleid trug.  
  
"Hohl einfach meinen Sohn. Es ist mir egal wer noch bei ihm ist!"  
  
*******  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer.  
  
"Kommt rein." Sagte Lucius während er sich schon von seinem Sessel erhob. Sein Sohn kam durch die Tür. Harry Potter bemerkte er kaum. Er hatte nur Augen für seinen Sohn. Draco stand einen Augenblick unsicher in der Tür, doch als er das Lächeln im Gesicht seines Vaters sah und die ausgebreiteten Arme, lief Draco auf seinen Vater zu und umarmet ihn.  
  
Lucius schloss die Arme um seinen Sohn und umarmte ihn fest.  
  
"Vater ." Lucius küsste Draco auf die Stirn und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Er sah seinen Sohn an. Er sah genauso aus wie er in seinem Alter, nur die Augen hatte er von seinem Großvater, Strumgrau. Und doch war Draco vom Charakter so anders als er. Er war sanfter und verletzlicher, kostbarer!  
  
"Was ist der Grund deines Besuches Draco?" er blickte von seinem Sohn zu seinem werdenden Schwiegersohn. "Auch dir einen guten Abend Harry!" sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
"Guten Abend Mr. Malfoy!" sagte Harry kurz und förmlich.  
  
"Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur zu unserer Verlobungsfeier nächste Woche einladen. Du wirst doch kommen oder? Und bringst auch Onkel Sev mit, oder?" Draco blickte ihn flehend an. Lucius lächelte, er konnte seinem Sohn einfach nichts abschlagen. Noch einmal fuhr er ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar.  
  
"Natürlich werde ich kommen! Um deinen Onkel mach dir auch keine Sorgen, ich habe meine Methoden ihn zu zwingen." Beide kicherten.  
  
Dieser Anblick führte Harry vor Augen, wie sehr sich Vater und Sohn in manchen Zügen ähnelten.  
  
*******  
  
Sie redeten noch eine Weile, bis Draco und Harry sich von Lucius verabschiedeten. Doch kurz bevor sie gingen sagte Lucius noch:  
  
"Draco, wartest du bitte fünf Minuten draußen? Ich würde gerne mit Harry reden." Draco sah Lucius durchdringend an. Sein Blick wurde erst wieder normal, nachdem er seinen Vater lächeln sah. Draco gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Lucius spürte wie sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog.  
  
Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Setzt dich doch bitte Harry!" sagte Lucius, während er sich selbst wieder in seinen Sessel setzte. Harry setzte sich steif. "Entspann dich Harry. Ich werde dich schon nicht umbringen oder dich verletzten ." sagte Lucius freundlich, jedenfalls so freundlich es ihm möglich war, doch Harry schien sich nur noch mehr zu verkrampfen.  
  
"Was möchten sie von mir Mr. Malfoy?" fragte Harry höflich.  
  
"Sein nicht so förmlich Harry. Schließlich gehörst du bald zur Familie." Lucius lächelte.  
  
"Sie müssen nicht extra freundlich zu mir sein, Lucius. Ich weiß das sie mich nicht mögen, ich ." Harry wurde von Lucius unterbrochen.  
  
"Du missverstehst mich Harry. Es ist mir ernst, wenn ich sage, dass ich eine freundschaftliche Beziehung mit dem Lebensgefährten meines Sohnes haben möchte. Ich tue das nicht nur für Draco, Harry. Familie ist mir wichtig und du wirst nun dazugehören. Ich verlange auch nicht das du mich magst. Ich weiß du hast viele Gründe mich zu hassen, aber ich bitte dich, nicht nur für Draco sondern auch für mich, dem Ganzen eine Chance zu geben." Die Worte von Lucius schienen etwas in Harry zu bewegen. Es herrschte ein Moment der Stille, dann lächelte Harry Lucius zum ersten Mal richtig an.  
  
"Ich glaube das ist okay." Sagte Harry und reichte Lucius die Hand. Lucius nahm sie an. "War das alles oder wollen sie mir noch was sagen Lucius. Nicht das ich sie loswerden will, aber wir sind heute noch verabredet." Harry errötete und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Lucius Herz zog sich abermals zusammen.  
  
"Nur noch eins Harry." Lucius öffnete eine Schreibtischschublade und holte etwas heraus.  
  
Lucius reichte Harry eine Kette an der zwei Silberringe hingen. Es waren sie schönsten Ringe die Harry je gesehen hatte. Das matte Silber glänzte leicht und ihre Oberfläche zierte eine Gravur die zu Leuchten schien, wenn sie das Licht traf. Harry blickte Lucius an.  
  
"Diese Ringe ." Lucius sah Harry direkt in die Augen. "Diese Ringe sind sehr wichtig für mich. Sie sind das wertvollste was ich besitze. Ich möchte, dass ihr sie tragt, du und Draco!"  
  
"Ich . wir können das nicht annehmen, wenn sie ihnen wirklich soviel bedeuten." Doch bevor er Weitersprechen konnte sprach Lucius weiter.  
  
"Ihr würdet mir einen sehr großen Gefallen tun, wenn ihr sie tragt. Es wäre das passende Ende einer Geschichte." Harry blickte ihn fragend an. Lucius lächelte. "Diese Ringe haben eine Geschichte, eine traurige Geschichte. Ich werde sie euch irgendwann erzählen, wenn ich endgültig darüber hinweg bin!" Harry nickte.  
  
"Was bedeuten denn die Zeichen auf den Ringen?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Ewige Liebe. Es ist eine alte Druidenschrift!" Es herrschte wieder ein Moment Stille. Harry errötete abermals.  
  
"So dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten."  
  
"Danke ." flüsterte Harry, als er aufstand und Lucius noch einmal die Hand reichte.  
  
Lucius brachte Harry zur Tür und verabschiedete ihn und seinen Sohn. Als er die Beiden sah, wie sie Arm in Arm, verliebt die Treppen hinab gingen, spürte er schon wieder diesem Schmerz in seiner Brust, in seinem Herzen. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Lucius atmete tief durch, doch sein Herz hörte nicht auf wehzutun. Bilder kamen vor sein inneres Auge, die er hoffte vergessen zu haben.  
  
Ohne, dass er es wollte, begannen seine Augen zu tränen. Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Lucius rutschte an der Tür zu Boden. Er zog seine Knie an und umarmte sie.  
  
So weinte er noch viele Stunden.  
  
*******  
  
Das Feuer zischte im Kamin. Die roten Flammen gaben eine wohltuende Wärme ab. Lucius saß vor dem Kamin, die Hände um seine Knie gelegt, blickte er in das Feuer. Die Tränen waren auf seinen Wangen getrocknet, außer seinen roten Augen verriet nichts, wie er die letzten zwei Stunden verbracht hatte.  
  
Lucius schloss seine Augen. Er war müde und er fühlte sich alt. Hinter ihm war ein leises Plopp zu hören, doch er ignorierte es. Im Moment war ihm alles egal, auch dass ihn seine Hauselfe in diesem Zustand sehen würde.  
  
"Master Malfoy?" piepste Kimy hinter ihm. "Ihr wach sein?" Lucius drehte den Kopf nach ihr um.  
  
"Was ist denn?" Die Tatsache, dass Lucius nicht gleichgültig, genervt oder wütend mit der Hauselfe sprach, versetzt dem Geschöpf einen großen Schreck. Sie wich ein paar Schritte vor ihm zurück.  
  
"Kimy nur gekommen, weil Madam gesagt Kimy soll Master Malfoy sagen Madam würden heute Abend ausgehen." Lucius schaffte ein gequältes Lächeln.  
  
"So ist das also ." Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf. Er glättete seinen zerknitterten Umhang und fuhr sich durch sein weißblondes Haar. Kimy wich abermals vor ihm zurück. "Wenn die alte Schlampe heute nicht hier ist, sehen ich keinen Grund nicht selbst etwas auszugehen." Kimy hielt sich die Ohren zu, als Lucius Narcissa beleidigte. "Kimy hol mir meinen Ausgehumhang und das Flohpulver!" befahl Lucius der Elfe.  
  
"Wie Meister Malfoy befiehlt." Und schon war die Elfe verschwunden. Lucius ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er räumte die letzten Akten weg, trug noch das Datum der Verlobungsfeier seines Sohnes in seinen Kalender ein und zündete sich dann eine Zigarette an.  
  
Keine Minute später erschien Kimy wieder im Arbeitszimmer. Sie legte Lucius' schwarzen Ausgehumhang vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch und stellte das Gefäß mit dem Flohpulver daneben.  
  
"Haben Master Malfoy noch einen Wunsch?" fragte Kimy. Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn jemand nach mir fragt, ich bin bis morgen Abend für niemanden zu sprechen."  
  
"Wie Master Malfoy befiehlt." Und schon war Kimy wieder verschwunden. Lucius rauchte seine Zigarette zu Ende und begann dann sich umzuziehen. Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, richtete sein Haar und lächelte sich im Spiegel an. Komm Lucius, lach! Es ist alles viel zu gut gelaufen um so ein Gesicht zu ziehen.  
  
Er nahm ein bisschen von dem Flohpulver, aus dem Gefäß, in die Hand und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Er warf das Pulver ins Feuer. Die Roten Flammen wurden smaragdgrün und loderten auf. Lucius ging in den Kamin. Er stellte sich bereit, vergrub die Hände in seinem Umhang und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Zaubertranklabor, Hogwarts." Und schon war er verschwunden.  
  
*******  
  
Lucius stieg aus dem großen Steinkamin im Zaubertranklabor in Hogwarts. Er klopfte sich die Asche von seinem sagenhaft teuren Umhang und blickte sich um.  
  
Das war wohl einer der Orte, die sich nie verändern würden. Es sah immer noch genauso aus, wie zu der Zeit, als er hier noch zur Schule gegangen war. Die großen Schränke waren wie eh und je mit Gläser, Flachen und Phiolen gefüllte, leer oder mit etwas darin. Nur eine Sache hatte sich an ihnen geändert: seitdem ein ganz bestimmter Professor hier arbeitete, waren sie immer nach Kategorien und nach dem Alphabet sortiert. Lucius musste schmunzeln.  
  
Er durchquerte den Raum und öffnete die Tür zum Kerkergewölbe, lief die vertrauten Gänge entlang bis hin zu einem großen Gemälde von Hogwarts bei Nacht. Lucius zückte seinen Zauberstab und berührte den Ostturm Hogwarts' auf dem Bild, dabei murmelte er: tempore vita. Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite.  
  
Lucius stieg durch das Portraitloch. Der große Raum der dahinter war, war nur durch das kleine Kaminfeuer und ein paar Kerzen beleuchtet. Der Raum strahlte für Lucius eine angenehme Wärme ab, die sofort sein innerstes erwärmte. Auf einem großen Sessel in der Nähe des Kamin saß ein Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, die Nase in ein Buch gesteckt. Er schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
  
Lucius näherte sich dem Mann leise, als er direkt hinter ihm stand, streckte er seine Hände aus und verdeckte seine Augen.  
  
"Rate mal wer's ist, Sev!" sagte er spielerisch. Severus ließ vor Schreck sein Buch zu Boden fallen.  
  
"Luc?" Severus nahm seine Hände von seinen Augen und drehte sich zu Lucius um. Als sich ihre Augen trafen lächelten sie sich an. "Luc, was machst du denn hier. Wenn dich jemand gesehen hätte, dann ." Lucius legte Severus die Finger auf die Lippen, dann setzte er sich auf die Lehne des Sessels.  
  
"Ich hatte gedacht du würdest dich freuen mich zu sehen?" sagte Lucius künstlich beleidigt. Seine Hand ruhte nun auf Severus' Schulter.  
  
"Es hätte dich einer der Lehrer sehen können, dann hätte man es dem Schulleiter gesagt. Und ja, ich freue mich dich zu sehen, aber du hättest nicht so unvorsichtig seine dürfen!"  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das Dumbledore nicht weiß, dass ich hier zu dir komme wann ich es möchte." Er schmunzelte. "Der alte Hund ist viel zu gewieft um es nicht zu wissen." Lucius beobachtete amüsiert, wie Severus bei seinen Worten errötete.  
  
Severus zog Lucius auf seinen Schoß und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Brust. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Lucius' Hüften. Ihre Umarmung war innig.  
  
Plötzlich sah Severus Lucius in die Augen, sein seine Blick war besorgt. Er berührte leicht seine Wange.  
  
"Du hast geweint Lucius." Sagte Severus. "Ich rieche das Salz auf deiner Haut. Was ist passiert?" Lucius wandte seinen Blick ab.  
  
"Es ist nichts, wirklich nichts. Ich habe nur ." Seine Stimme stockte kurz. "Ich habe heute Draco und Harry heute die Ringe gegeben." Severus Blick wurde traurig.  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass du sie ihnen geben willst? Diese Ringe waren dein ein und alles."  
  
"Es ist schon gut so. Ich wollte es so." Lucius sah Severus an und bemerkte den dessen traurigen Blick. Sofort zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken küsste Lucius Severus auf die Lippen. Ihre Umarmung war ängstlich, ihr Kuss war süß und doch er schmeckte nach Tränen.  
  
Als Lucius den Kuss beendete, blickten sie sich lange schweigend an. Die Momente verstrichen bis Severus den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen. In diesem Moment sprang Lucius auf und sagte:  
  
"Ich weiß genau, du wolltest mir etwas zeigen, wenn ich das nächste Mal komme. Und ich glaube ich will es jetzt wissen. Ist es eine neue Zauberformel? Ein Trank? Oder vielleicht ein vergessener Fluch??" Lucius spazierte in die kleine Bibliothek.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Lucius!" flüsterte Severus und eine stille Träne rann seine Wange hinab.  
  
"Kommst du Sev??" rief ihm Lucius zu.  
  
*******  
  
Als Lucius erwachte war es schon fast Mittag. Zwar hatten die Kerker keine Fenster, aber sein Gefühl täuschte ihn nie. Er drehte sich im Bett um. Neben lag die schlafende Gestallt von Severus Snape, er hatte einen Arm sanft um Lucius gelegt.  
  
Lucius blickte Severus lang an. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste seine Wange.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Lucius entwand sich aus Severus' Umarmung. Er zog sich schnell an, schrieb Severus eine kurze Nachricht, die er auf sein Kissen legte und verschwand aus dem Zimmer in Richtung des Labors.  
  
Auf der Nachricht stand:  
  
Na Sev, hast du hast geschlafen? Bin nur kurz weg komme aber am Nachmittag wieder. Bye Luc  
  
*******  
  
Lucius öffnete das Tor zum Friedhof. Er ging langsam den schmalen Pfad entlang bis zu einem schön geschmückten Grab aus grauem Marmor. Er kniete sich vor das Grab und strich leicht mit den Fingern über die Inschrift.  
  
James Potter  
  
"Hallo, ich hoffe ich störe nicht!" sagte Lucius leise. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich Deinem Sohn unsere Ringe gegeben habe. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag an dem du mir meinen Geschenkt hast?" Er wusste auch nicht warum, aber die Tränen rannen hemmungslos über seine Wangen.  
  
Plötzlich hob Lucius die Hand und seine Faust knallte auf dem Boden. Ein lauter Schluchzer war zu hören.  
  
"Gott . warum hast du mich verlassen?" schrie Lucius. Seine Stimme hallte über den Friedhof. "Warum hast du mich verlassen ."  
  
Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir und trennen Lucius.  
  
Was? Warum?  
  
Du weißt, dass es nicht ewig so hätte gehen können.  
  
Aber .  
  
Hier hast du meinen Ring als Andenken.  
  
James, ich .  
  
Leb wohl Lucius.  
  
JAMES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Warum hast du verlassen du Bastard? Warum hast du mir das angetan?" Lucius Stimme wurde aggressiv. "Weißt du was du mir angetan hast? Ich hätte ein schönes Leben haben können. Eine glückliche Beziehung. Aber du hast alles zerstört.  
  
"Ich habe dich geliebt James. Weißt du, dass ich diese Worte noch immer nicht über Lippen bekomme. Zu keinem Anderen kann ich sie sagen. Weißt wie sehr ich Severus damit verletze, dabei bedeutet er mir soviel, aber trotzdem kann ich ihm nicht sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Es fühlt sich immer noch an, als würde ich dich hintergehen. Und ich fühle mich so schuldig, wenn er sagt, dass er mich liebt.  
  
"Ich kann meinen Sohn und seinen Verlobten kaum ansehen, wenn sie zusammen sind, weil sie so sehr aussehen wie wir früher. Es ist fast unerträglich und DU BIST SCHULD, DU BASTRAD!!!" Lucius holt Atem. Die nächsten Worte sprach er wieder normal.  
  
"Ich will dich so gerne vergessen. Ich will mit Severus zusammen sein. Ich will meinen Sohn glücklich sehen, ohne dass sich mein Herz vor Schmerz zusammenzieht, weil es mich an uns erinnert. Ich will auch glücklich sein ..  
  
"Aber ich glaube, das ist die Strafe für all das, was ich je Falsch gemacht habe. Die Tatsache, dass ich dich nicht vergessen kann!" Lucius flüsterte.  
  
"Und doch habe ich Hoffnung, dass ich es irgendwann trotzdem kann." Lucius erhob sich und blickte noch ein letztes Mal auf James' Grab.  
  
"Bye James." Dann desaparierte er.  
  
*******  
  
ENDE  
  
Bin eine großer Lucius Malfoy fan!!! Wollte schon immer mal was mit ihm schreiben!! Heute oute ich mich . I'm a Malfoy slave!!!!!!! 


End file.
